Tenseiga: Hikari no Yami
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Cuatro años después del día en que Itachi se dio cuenta del significado de su existencia, su camino se cruzó con el de un ser que lo ayudaría a cambiar la realidad del mundo en que vivían los shinobi. Cuatro años después del día en que se dio cuenta de quién era él, finalmente podía creer, sin temor a equivocarse, que la paz era algo al alcance de su mano.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De igual manera los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva historia que espero les guste. Esto nació después de que viera los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden donde cuentan la historia de Itachi. Cabe mencionar que los libros de Itachi Shinden no los he leído todos, pues no los he encontrado ni siquiera en inglés. Lo poco que he encontrado traducido si lo he leído. Por otro lado, he leído muchas historias crossover de Inuyasha y Naruto donde la protagonista es Kagome y Sasuke o Naruto, sí, también hay con Itachi de protagonista, pero ninguna donde traten de salvarlo de ser conocido como **El Asesino del Clan** o **Traidor de Konoha.** Por supuesto estas historias también tienen solo como protagonista a Kagome, como ya lo había mencionado, excepto en un par de ellas, aparece Sesshōmaru, pero estas son por lo general yaoi y la historia se sale del canon y sobrepasa lo fantasioso.

Más notas al final del capítulo.

 **Enjoy it!**

§●◊●§

″ _ **Una vida nace, una vida muere.**_

 _ **Pero una vida también puede salvarse**_ _ **″**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi**_

§●◊●§

 **luz brillante**

§●◊●§

La primera luz de la mañana atravesó las copas de los árboles. Una ligera calidez empezó a remplazar el rocío de la noche. Los pájaros rompieron el silencio con su canto. Pasos gráciles pasaban desapercibidos abriéndose paso entre el frondoso bosque, largo cabello plateado se mecía en el suave andar del ser imponente e impasible. Su rumbo fijo, dictado por su espada, parecía a pocos metros de llegar a su fin. Como presagiando una tragedia el cielo se oscureció y todo rastro de luz solar se desvaneció dejando solo una frágil claridad. Pronto, gritos y relinchidos de caballos acompañados del aroma de la sangre llego a sus finos sentidos, sonidos metálicos viajaron con el viento resonando su eco entre los árboles. Más sangre fue derramada y después todo ceso.

Ahí, tranquilo e indiferente, permaneció observando todo lo sucedido hasta que su espada volvió a palpitar instándolo a seguir el camino.

Reanudo su andar, su presencia en todo momento pasando inadvertida para el humano solitario que se encontraba próximo.

El joven se mantenía inmóvil, su oscura mirada perturbada y temblorosa, en ningún momento dio cuenta del ser que las sombras de los árboles iban revelando conforme se acercaba al borde del camino.

Contra su voluntad el cuerpo del joven Itachi dio un respingo que el misterioso personaje o no percibió o decidió ignorar, el Uchiha estaba seguro, no sabía cómo, que era lo segundo. Obligo a su mente a apartar los acontecimientos recientes e ignorar el cuerpo de Tenma mutilado a metros delante de él. Su cuerpo se tensiono, su instinto advirtiéndole de este ser que se mostraba con un aire de confianza en cada paso que daba, un ser del cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que sus ojos lo vieron. Sobrenaturales ojos dorados, sabios y calculadores, le dedicaron una fría mirada que duro menos que un efímero pestañeo, si es que eso era posible.

Sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, el sujeto le dio la espalda desestimándolo, avanzando hasta donde el cuerpo de Tenma se encontraba. Una parte de Itachi, donde su orgullo shinobi yacía, se sintió herida y pisoteada, pero rápidamente eso desapareció cuando lo vio desvainar una espada y posarla sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo reacciono al ver la repetición de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos; un hombre extraño con una espada, Tenma siendo asesinado brutalmente y sin misericordia delante de él.

Moviéndose más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo hizo, apareció a centímetros, a un costado del extraño en cuestión de un par de segundos, con kunai en mano, listo para encajarlo en su brazo que sostenía la espada y con una maniobra, al mismo tiempo, asestarle una patada para lanzarlo lejos.

Ingenuo, pues grande fue su sorpresa…

Si Itachi se había movido a una velocidad que el mismo Yondaime habría envidiado a su edad, el sujeto extraño se movió a una que ni siquiera pudo ver, como si nunca se hubiera movido, pero lo hizo, prueba de ello era él mismo, volando lejos y golpeando el suelo con su espalda, desarmado de su kunai y una punzada de dolor en su estómago y en la muñeca de la mano con la que segundos antes sostuvo el arma. El hombre detuvo su ataque y lo aparto solo usando su brazo libre.

Sin perder tiempo e ignorando el dolor, se puso de pie listo para arremeter de nuevo, esta vez con un jutsu, pero fue detenido por la voz dominante del sujeto.

—Observa—pronunció sin emoción. Su voz le insto a obedecer la orden implícita en contra de su propio juicio.

Con ojos entrecerrados, sin saber que esperar, observo.

El extraño se mantenía imperturbable después de su intento de atacarlo. Su espada aun posada sobre el cuerpo de Tenma, sin haberse movido ni un centímetro, resplandeció con un aura que emitía una sensación que el Uchiha solo podía asociar con lo divino, aun sin conocer la misma.

Le dedico una rápida mirada contemplativa al hombre y por un momento le pareció un ser etéreo, siendo rodeado por la misma aura que la espada. Sin querer detenerse mucho en ese pensamiento, Itachi dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la espada a tiempo para ver cómo, con un movimiento suave y elegante, la blandía en el cuerpo sin vida y este era atravesado por una segadora luz brillante que lo ilumino hasta desaparecer instantes después.

Lo que sucedió luego lo dejo paralizado, imposible de creerlo.

Las heridas del cuerpo desaparecieron, un suave y casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho le decía que estaba respirando, pero fue ver sus parpados abrirse lo que le dijo que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión porque Itachi con su Sharingan, despertado desde la muerte reciente de su compañero, no podía ser engañado con genjutsu. Esa mirada de determinación y coraje que Tenma le había dedicado antes de morir no podía ser copiada por una ilusión, de eso estaba seguro. O tal vez era demasiado inocente aún.

Los ojos confundidos de Tenma se volvieron a cerrar esta vez por cansancio que se evidencio en su mirada.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Se encontró murmurando en voz baja para sí mismo, pero el hombre pareció escucharlo claramente por la pequeña mirada de soslayo que le dedico. Más, sin embargo, él no le respondió.

Sesshōmaru alzo su mirada al pálido cielo nublado. Aun se preguntaba la razón de Tenseiga para haberlo guiado hasta estas tierras y justo aquí para revivir a ese niño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no les dedicaba un segundo pensamiento desde que supo que Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo había muerto. Nunca estuvo en sus planes inmiscuirse en los asuntos y conflictos de los Países Ocultos, es por eso que, por orden de él, los hombres de su honorable _**chichiue**_ habian quedado a cargo de vigilar y resguardar la frontera que limita las Tierras Cardinales de los Países Exteriores con los Países Ocultos y ahora aquí estaba de nuevo. Sabe que, si hay alguien con conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese era el Árbol Sabio, Bokusenō.

Tal vez ya era hora de hacerle una visita después de siglos.

Y convenientemente estaba justo en estas tierras.

Empezó a caminar sin siquiera dedicarle más pensamiento a lo que acababa de suceder.

Detrás de él escucho al otro niño dar un par de pasos, tal vez tratando de detenerlo. Sin querer perder tiempo con él, poder lo envolvió y él se elevó en lo alto en una bola de energía que atravesó los cielos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz y finalmente desapareciendo entre las nubes teletransportándose.

Itachi observo con asombro como el sujeto se transformaba en una bola de energía y desaparecía entre los cielos en menos de un segundo.

Estaba consciente que algo como lo que acababa de ocurrir no era algo normal o incluso posible en este mundo sin que los más avanzados jutsus prohibidos estuvieran involucrados, pero sea lo que sea, Itachi podía ver como una luz brillante le indicaba el camino hacia su meta y cumplir su sueño.

Cambiar al mundo shinobi y liberarlo de las guerras.

Cambiar la realidad a una en la que sangre shinobi no fuera derramada nunca más.

§●◊●§

Cuatro años después del día en que Itachi se dio cuenta del significado de su existencia, su camino se cruzó con el de un ser que lo ayudaría a cambiar la realidad del mundo en que vivían los shinobi.

Cuatro años después del día en que se dio cuenta de quién era él, finalmente podía creer, sin temor a equivocarse, que la **paz** era algo al alcance de su mano.

En el futuro, hablaran las leyendas shinobi del gran perro blanco que surco los cielos.

§●◊●§

 **Cosas que tienen que tener en cuenta:**

 **En mi historia ignoraremos el mundo moderno de Kagome por un tiempo y nos centraremos en el tiempo después de la última batalla contra Naraku. Según mis cálculos basados en el anime y manga, Sesshōmaru tiene aproximadamente un poco más de dos mil años, casi tres mil, y su padre tenía entre cuatro mil y seis mil años, su madre Irasue, igual. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki tenía más de mil años y de Kaguya realmente no se sabe su edad, he notado que la ponen más joven en el momento de su llegada a la Tierra viéndose más mayor cuando sus hijos la sellan, pero no me basare en eso, pues bien, ella podría tener hasta diez mil años. Ahora unas preguntas más que nada desde el punto de vista del universo de Inuyasha, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo los Daiyōkai habitan la Tierra?, ¿Por qué Sesshōmaru y su madre tienen una luna en la frente?, ¿Por qué Sesshōmaru es el único que tiene dos rayas magenta en sus mejillas? Y fusionando ambos universos pregúntense, ¿Por qué los Inukimi Daiyōkai y el Clan Ōtsutsuki tienen grandes similitudes en apariencia y personalidad?**

 _ **Inukimi Daiyōkai**_ **, todo traducido, vendría siendo** _ **, Gran Dios Perro Demonio**_ **.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Quiero saber que piensan de esta historia. Comenten por favor, para saber si seguirla o no.**

 _ **Chao.**_


End file.
